Anyone Like Me
by laurabeautiful
Summary: Kagome saw nothing wrong with what she does. She enchants men, because she wants to. She was a good girl and that was what she reminded herself everyday .
1. Chapter 1

Noise erupted from the classrooms as Hinata got out of class from the academy. She then met up with her friends that included ino, Sakura, and others girls

from her class. Hinata just stood and pleasantly listened to there conversation.

"I know its just so annoying and i- and?.." Ino said as the rest of the girls turned there attention to where Ino was looking. Three older young

woman who looked to be eighteen years old, were walking looking like they all came out of a fashion magazine. They all seemed perfect in

every way. The young women earned lustful stares from the boys and some jealous glances from others as they walked passed Hinata and the others

laughing without a second glance at them.

"Are they models are something?" Sakura asked still dumbfounded.

Ino and the rest of the girls who they were with now were talking about how they wish they could be even a bit as beautiful those young women were.

Hinata wondered what business they all had here in this part of the village.

* * *

The smell of designer perfume filled the room as the young women all got ready for another busy day at the massage clinic. The door opened to there

Twenty-six year old manager Erina,

"How did it look over there in town today" Erina said as she went over to the cabinet for towels.

"Everyone seems to be around town doing things but, later it should get busy" Chiyo replied as she applied makeup in the mirror and primped her long dark

brown hair.

Ai and Haru and the rest of the girls, were getting ready in the back room of the massage clinic.

"Where's our little baby?" Ai asked the rest of the girls as she brushed her straight black hair and fixed her black sweetheart neckline, strapless mid thigh

length dress that was there uniform for work.

"Her client was a tad bit late so she'll be here in a few.." Erina said as she ran her fingers through her wavy dark brown hair.

A couple minutes later Kagome known as there "little baby" came in the room excitedly

"Check it out guys, look what Kenji gave me" Kagome said as she held up her hand showing a diamond bracelet that her regular client gave her.

"No wonder he's your favorite" Chiyo said teasingly.

Kagome and the rest of the girls laughed. Miyu, another young workerat the clinic came in.

"Ladies, look like the men are off work now " Miyu said in a singing tone toward them.

Now the five young ladies Ai,Miyu,Chiyo,Haru, and Kagome all started to get ready for another day of work with clients. Kagome went to her mirror and

reapplied her red burgandy lipstick on, and brushed her black straight waist length hair. She wore black Mary-Jane heels with her back strapless, sweetheart

neckline dress. She then opened the door went inside to the room where her client was waiting.

"Hey Hachiro" Kagome said as she walked up to the twenty four year old looking man, with her hands on her hips.

"Hey gorgeous, how are you?" Hachiro asked eyeing Kagome up and down as he sat on the massage table.

"Great, your so sweet for asking" Kagome said as she put her arm around him as he put his arm around her waist.

"I could look at your big beautiful blue eyes all day" Hachiro said flirtatiously as he nipped her chin.

"But i know there's someone else you might like to look at" Kagome said as she stepped back and unzipped her dress and let it fall to the ground. Leaving her

in her black strapless bra and smiled as he unzipped his black pants and took off his shirt.

"Can I?" Hachiro asked as he put his hands on the hook of her bra.

Kagome then got on the table and and wrapped her legs around his waist. Hachiro unhooked her bra and slid of her underwear off leaving Kagome completely

to him.

"God, your so beautiful" Hachiro said with lust in his eyes.

"Your awfully nice to me" Kagome said as she put her hands on his chest.

Kagome then laid him down in the table and took of his boxers.

"Do what ever you want with me..Hachiro" Kagome said his name in a whisper as he looked at her breast knowing what he wanted to do.

Kagome then leaned forward a little as he took her right breast in his mouth. After about a minute she laid him back down and took his hand to his manhood.

He then began to masturbate to her as Kagome moaned and spoke dirty things while he masturbated. After there time together was over She helped Hachiro

got dressed.

"You are amazing Kagome" he said

"Hmm not as amazing as you are" Kagome said as she rubbed his chest.

"I can't wait to see you again" as he held both of her hands

"Oh and this is just a little extra for you " Hachiro said as he gave her two hundred dollar bills

"The rest is up in front" Hachiro said

"Why thank you, this is why your my absolute favorite" Kagome said

"Kagome, can i have a kiss before i go?.." He asked warily afraid she might saw 'no' But to his surprise she grabbed his shoulders and jumped on him and

wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him hard on the lips as he immediately kissed her back.

"Now, you don't you ever be shy to ask for a little kiss now" Kagome said as he had his arms around her still. One he was ready to leave he left.

Kagome's clients were always so nice to her. Maybe it was because she was only thirteen years old. Her clients knew she didn't have any type of sex, but will

let them do anything else but that. And ironically men liked how young she was and her beauty only made them want her more. The rest of her friends like Ai,

and Chiyo actually slept with there clients since they were older and men paid them for that reason. Kagome saw nothing wrong with what she does. She

enchants men, because she wants to. She was a good girl and that was what she reminded herself everyday .


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not Inuyasha or Naruto**

Hinata walked to her home after class at the academy was over for the day. It was dark out while she was walking back home. While walking to her home she

had to pass by restaurants and other work places before she went home.

"Same time next week sweetie?" Hinata saw a young, attractive thirty year man wearing a black suite talking to a young girl wearing a black blazer over a

provocative black strapless dress

"I'll be counting the moments" the young girl replied quite flirtatiously.

What she saw next shocked Hinata, the older man bent down and kissed the young girl on her lips, while the young girl wrapped her arms around his neck.

Hinata knew that she couldn't be older then twelve, the same age that she was.

Hinata must've gasped a little too loud because the young small girl turned to look at her. Her royal blue eyes seemed to see right through her. Hinata

panicked and took off the other way to her home. Hinata didn't know what to think. She just kept thinking why that young girl kissed that older man.

* * *

Those shocked, judging eyes that Kagome met with last night were stuck in her mind. The possibilities of what that girl thought when Kagome kissed one of

her clients. Today she was shopping with her friends, or her only friends that she had were the girls that she worked with at the massage clinic. They were

practically her sisters.

"Oh these are to die for" Chiyo said as she held up a pair of black heels, as Ai was telling her that she wanted a pair in dark blue. Kagome tried on a black

suede pea coat dress that extended to an a-line skirt with lace underneath.

"Oh my word you have to get that dress Kagome" Ai gushed as she played with the hem of the dress.

"Yea, you think?" Kagome said she turned around in he mirror.

After there time shopping they went to a restaurant for lunch.

"Isn't this so cute?" Miyu said as she held up her designer purse that she bought

"I'm so going to borrow" Ai said

Kagome giggled at her response.

"All right ladies, i actually gotta go refill on my 'happy pills' with my regular client today" Chiyo said

"Hows that working out for you?" Ai asked sarcastically as they started to headed out of the restaurant.

"Well he wants to finish what we started last time, so he's gonna make work for them this time" Chiyo replied.

"Oh 'work' sounds like a hassle" Haru said teasingly.

"Well unfortunately for me ,Hajime is more of an ass man" Chiyo said causing the rest of them to moan teasingly at her.

As they starting head back to the clinic, Kagome stopped in her tracks to her surprise to see the same girl who saw her with her client the other night.

"Hold on a sec guys.." Kagome said as she handed Ai her shopping bags.

"Kagome, where ya goin?" Ai asked as Kagome was starting to walk off

"It won't take too long" Kagome said as she looked behind her shoulder as she walked off.

The other boys that were with her noticed Kagome first from afar there faces immediately turned red when they saw her.

"Hi there" Kagome said cheerfully as the girl turned to face her.

"H-hi" She replied nervously remembering where she saw Kagome.

Kagome then stepped closer to her And whispered "Whats your name?" Kagome asked

"Hinata" she replied as she looked to the ground.

"Such a pretty name,. And I didn't think we got to really meet. My names Kagome and I think we might have a thing or two to talk about, don't you?" Kagome

said as she looked into Hinatas eyes.

"We'll I didn't know what happend.." Hinata said warily

"That's right, how about we fix that?" Kagome asked as she smiled.

"We'll I ..sure" Hinata said hesitantly.

"Don't worry i don't bite too hard" Kagome said as she giggled at her nervousness.

Kagome then took her hand and grabbed a pen out of her black clutch.

"Well then, why don't you meet me here and will and go from there, Kay?" Kagome said as she was done writing in the palm of Hinatas hand.

Hinata nodded and Kagome smiled and touched her shoulder for reassurance and left. Kagome felt many eyes on her as she left.

"Who was that?" Haru asked as she gave Kagome back her bags.

"Just a girl with a pretty name" Kagome said teasingly as she intertwined her arms arms Harus and walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

She seemed so unreal. Hinata expected for Kagome to be angry at what she saw the other night.

"Hey Hinata, who was that girl you were talking to you? Kiba asked while he and Shino watched Kagome walk away.

"Oh! , no one really just a new friend i met. That's all" Hinata said alarmed.

"Hope she comes back again, she's a total babe" Kiba said

Hinata turned her attention toward her right hand, she opened her hand saying "sunset next to ramen shop" on the inside of her hand. Later on that day she

walked from the academy toward where all the shops were, to meet with Kagome. Once she was finally there where Kagome wanted to meet up, she looked

out and saw that the sun was setting.

"Just in time" Kagome said as she walked up toward Hinata and gave her a hug alarming Hinata.

Kagome was wearing her new black suede pea coat dress that she bought earlier today, and made her look like a perfect picture in motion.

"Thank you so much for coming" Kagome thanked as she smiled.

"It was no problem" Hinata said as she looked around to see many people staring at them.

Kagome looked behind her shoulder where Hinata was looking and looked back toward her and smiled.

"Lets go walk around, " Kagome said as she motioned for Hinata to follow her.

As they walked for a few moments in silence Kagome spoke.

"So do you always come to these parts of the village?" Kagome asked Hinata was shocked that she would ask that question.

"Well yea, sometimes. Do you?.." Hinata asked nervously

"Your lucky, and no, no i don't come here often. ..Actually I don't come here at all.. I'm usually busy working" Kagome said as she stopped near somewhere

private and looked at Hinata with seriousness.

"Working?.." Hinata said warily.

Kagome nodded her head, "yes, and what you saw the other night.. Was what i kinda do for work" she said slowly

"What?.." Hinata said her eyes widening.

"Don't be so quick to judge, its a little different then from what your thinking" Kagome took a deep breath and continued.

"Look i don't sleep with older men. At all. I just ... Make them feel special you know? Sure a few kisses here and there but, I'm still a good girl Hinata" Kagome

said as she put a hand on her hip.

"But your so young, you look like your my age.. What about your parents? Do they know anything?" Hinata asked with her eyes still wide in shock.

"Well yea I'm thirteen..and You think If i had a mommy or daddy that i would be doing this?" Kagome said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Hinata just shook her head, cant believing what she was hearing.

Kagome smiled and spoke "Hinata, its no big deal. I just wanted you to know what you saw the other night with that man was nothing.. And I would

appreciate it if no one else gets the wrong idea"

"No, i won't tell anyone" Hinata said as she quickly shook her head.

"... But what about the security? They haven't found out, have they?" Hinata asked.

"Well lets just say that sake isn't the only thing these ninjas are getting for free" Kagome said as she laughed.

Hinata didn't laugh but instead looked at Kagome with a shocked expression.

"Your looking at me like i told you that i just killed someone" Kagome said as she looked down a bit towards Hinatas face.

"Oh! No! I'm sorry, its just that.."

"Something you don't here everyday" Kagome finished her sentence as she smiled.

"Yes, sorry.." Hinata said

"Don't be sorry Hinata, I'm not." Kagome said reassuringly as she put a hand on her shoulder. Hinata looked at Kagome with shock again

"Look, i might not know about high finances or whatever but I do know this. I make two to six hundred dollars a day and on busy weekends i can make up to

five grand easily. I never have to worry about money" Kagome said as she opened her black clutch that she had and took out a couple hundred dollars out and

put them in Hinatas hand.

"I can't take this" Hinata said looking at the money dumbfounded.

"Why? I don't need it, and consider it a little 'thank you'" Kagome said smiling

"Thank you?" Hinata asked with a confused face.

"For being so understanding" Kagome said like it was obvious.

"But still, i cant take this" Hinata said handing back the money she gave her.

Kagome looked at the money and then at Hinata "Alright, if you say so. I mean i just never really talked to girls my age. The only friends that i have are the

ones i work with and there eighteen.. Guess you can say I'm new to this" Kagome said looking down then up back to Hinata.

"Oh, it's okay. I mean if you want we can do this again.. if you want.." Hinata said

Kagome's eyes lit up in excitement

"You would want to spend time.. With someone like me?.." Kagome said slowly.

Hinata nodded her head as she smiled.

"Ye- yes, yea. That would be amazing Hinata yes" Kagome said as she took both of her hands. Hinata nodded,smiled and laughed.

"Tomorrow? What about tomorrow?" Kagome said quickly out of excitement.

"Tomorrow?" Hinata asked smiling from Kagome's excitement

"Yes tomorrow, okay meet at the Intel hotel. That's where I live and well go from there okay?"

"Sounds fun , ill be there" Hinata nodded feeling pretty happy herself .

Kagome clapped her hands together and hugged Hinata goodbye. Hinata had a feeling she was going to learn more shocking things from Kagome tomorrow.

But either way, Hinata wouldn't judge, she couldn't judge her since she wasn't much different from her. She called Hinata her friend.


	4. Chapter 4

** I Do Not Own Inuyasha and Naruto**

Hinata was walking toward Kagome's suite at the hotel.

"And this.. Is my room" Kagome said as she opened the door to amazement.

Her suite was like a princess suite. The suite was so big, it had crystal chandeliers, her bed was amazing and had silk white blankets, she had a dresser with a

mirror, and three couches.

"This is where you live?" Hinata asked as she looked around her suite.

"Sure do, would've lived in an apartment but that took too much work so the owner let me live here, like a real home." Kagome said as she walked toward her

closet and looked through her clothes.

Hinata couldn't help but feel the material of one of her beautiful dresses. Kagome noticed and smiled "Your free to borrow anything you want"

"Oh! Thanks but i really couldn't take anything.." Hinata said warily.

Kagome rolled her eyes and motioned for Hinata to follow her. Kagome then opened a suitcase and pulled out a necklace that had a little diamond heart.

"No i ca-"

"Yes you can because.." Kagome said as she went back to her suitcase and pulled another necklace, that was the same one as the one she gave to her.

"See i have two of the same one so there's isn't a point to feel bad" Kagome said teasingly.

Hinata walked to Kagome's mirror and put on her necklace. Kagome walked up behind Hinata and put her arm around her shoulders.

"Well look at us,two peas in a pod" Kagome said as she looked at Hinata in the mirror and squeezed her shoulders.

"Thank you Kagome,its so pretty" Hinata thanked as she looked back at Kagome in the mirror, then she felt her self esteem take a hit.

Kagome was so beautiful. No wonder Shino and Kiba couldn't stop staring at her when they first saw her. Kagome was wearing a black scoop neck shirt

peplum waist shirt,a black pencil skirt over black mesh tights with black Mary Jane heels.

"What?" Kagome said putting her hands on her hips.

Hinata didn't realize she was starting.

"Im sorry!, .. Your just really pretty.."Hinata said as she blushed embarrassingly.

"Awe your so cute" Kagome said as she hugged Hinata laughing.

Kagome then looked at Hinatas face "hmmm hold on a sec.." Kagome said as she went toward her drawer and opened a big black suede box that had makeup.

"Sit down" Kagome said as she pulled out a wooden chair.

Kagome held her face and told Hinata to look up while Kagome put on a little bit of eyeliner and mascara.

"Look, now your eyes are as big as mine are" Kagome said as she pointed to her face.

Hinata smiled at her reflection in the mirror which made Kagome smile too.

"So cute" Kagome said as she pinched Hinatas cheek and pulled out some plumbery lipstick.

Hinata then noticed a picture of Kagome and four other girls.

"Who are they?"Hinata asked looking at the photograph.

Kagome stopped putting on her lipstick for a moment,

"Oh.. Those are my friends, they also work with me too" Kagome said while she looked at herself in her mirror and slowly again went back to putting on her

lipstick.

"How long have you been working at the massage clinic?" Hinata asked now looking at Kagome.

"Almost two years now" Kagome said as she put down whatever makeup she was using and walked over to her bed.

"What happened before that?.." Hinata asked as took a seat on Kagome's bed while Kagome sat on the other side.

"What?,like my stepfather molested me?" Kagome said

"Oh..." Hinata said while she looked down wide eyed.

"I don't have a stepfather" Kagome said with a wide smile.

Hinata took a breath out of relive.

Kagome looked at Hinata for a moment and spoke "When I was six years old my father started selling me for sex to his friends..And they would get me drunk

and told me if i loved him that I would do it..so i did.."

"Oh my god.."'Hinata said tears forming in her eyes.

"Then I got chlamydia when i was eight years old.. And that's how my mom found out.. But I think she knew all along, but it was just easier for her to pretend

that she didn't know"

Kagome said as she put her hands on her face and started to cry. Hinata reached out and hugged her and kept apologizing. Kagome then started to chuckle

and then started to laugh.

"Nothing happened to me Hinata" Kagome said still laughing.

"I-uh-oh my g- you had me scared" Hinata said as she had a hand on her chest.

"Actually,.. What happened was my father left my mother for another woman when i was eleven years old.. And after that my mother couldn't even look at

me..she thought i was the reason he left..so one day she just left me.." Kagome paused and looked out in her room.

Hinata saw Kagome change in that moment. She now longer had her face full of life., but now looked old and had crazy in her eyes. She was replaying a

memory that was hard to forget. Hinata just put her arms around her and hugged her. Because that was all Hinata could do.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome remembered that day like it was just yesterday. She was in her empty home where her mother and father all use to live happily in, now empty and

bills on the table. She was so hopeless at that point.

She needed help. She needed money. So there Kagome was, going every place that she could apply for a job. But rejected since they weren't interested in

hiring, or that she was too young.

"I'll work really hard, you even have to train me" Kagome would say but received the same rejection response for the past two days.

Then it was that small clinic that she wouldn't know that would change her life.

"Hi there,can i help you little one?" The brown hair woman from the front desk walked toward her.

"Hi,my name is Kagome and I'm here to see if you have any job openings" Kagome said trying her best to smile charmingly.

"Well my names Erina, and I'm the owner of this here massage clinic" Erina said shook Kagome's hand as she smiled nicely toward her.

"Kagome you are a pretty little thing, your an adorable baby doll" Erina gushed as she looked Kagome over.

"Thank you so much,.. and I've been looking everywhere and I'm just so desperate for a job. I am a hard worker and a fast learner." Kagome said with

desperation in her eyes.

Erina smiled down at Kagome and put a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"How can i say 'no' to such a pretty girl like you" Erina said

Kagome gasped out of happiness "Really?, Just like that? Thank you so much" Kagome said as she jumped up and down. Erina couldn't help but smile and

laugh at how cute Kagome was while she over excited.

"Now let me show you around Hun" Erina said as she motioned for Kagome to follow her.

Erina opened a door to a hallway filled with about eight doors.

"We barley opened, so all the girls are in the back getting ready" Erina said.

Kagome went in to what was "the back'. She was met with four other older teenage girls.

"Kagome i want you to meet the others who work here. There all nice and don't bite and been working here with me for awhile." Erina said as she put her arms

around Kagome's shoulders.

Kagome smiled and waved toward the other girls who smiled and greeted her.

"Well hey there Kagome, you are such a little cutie. How old are you?"one of the workers that was wearing a black robe went up and asked.

"I'm eleven years old" Kagome said

"Oh, i know how hard it is out there and being young doesn't help in the job world. But hey,a pretty girl like you won't have to worry about that any more." The

worker said as she put both of her hands on Kagome's shoulders smiling.

"Amen to that" another girl said as she was putting on lipstick in the mirror.

"Ai, you have a client waiting for you in room five" Erina said

Ai waved and smiled to Kagome as she went out in the hall.

"Hey, why was Ai wearing a robe?" Kagome asked as the other girls looked toward each other.

"How about i show you, rather then tell you" Erina said as she walked toward a curtain and opened it to where Ai was on the other side of the glass window.

"Now don't worry she can't see us but we can see her. This is a room we take to out new timers for safety and such." Erina explained

Kagome gave a confused look "Safety?.."

Kagome then looked at the window and saw a man laying down shirtless.

"Hi there Kuno, how we doin today?" Ai asked as she took off her black robe and showed her bra and underwear.

"Great, thanks for asking beautiful" The man said as Ai began massaging his chest and continued to rub lower until she reached his manhood. She then took

off his pants.

Ai then lowered her head down and began giving him oral pleasure.

"You understand now honey?" Erina asked as she closed the curtain.

Kagome nodded her head since she was speechless.

"This is harmless Kagome, no one is forcing anyone to do anything" Erina said as Kagome was still speechless at what she just saw

"I can tell that your on your own..Take a look in the mirror, your a beautiful girl and you don't have to be struggling in life. And Ai and the rest of the girls make

enough money that they can support them self and then some." Erina said looking down at Kagome

"But I'm still a virgin.." Kagome said as she was looking down.

"Like I said, no one is forcing anyone to do anything here. Yes, your a little young but you'll just be doing what your doing with me" Erina said

"..Like what" Kagome said as she slowly looked back up

"Make them feel special, be nice. Men will just love a pretty girl like you" Erina said

"..So nothing will happen?.." Kagome asked warily

Erina shook her head, "Course not" she whispered

Kagome stayed silent

"We're all the same you know?, needing help and all out in the world. And theres no shame in a little help now. Is there?" Erina said as she put her hands on

her hips.

Kagome shook her head, "No, no there's not.."

"So?" Erina asked as she raised her eyebrows in anticipation

Kagome closed her eyes and nodded "Yes, my answer is yes"

Then in that moment she was no longer struggling.

Her innocence was vulnerable each day.


	6. Chapter 6

Tonight was a different night. Tonight Kagome was going to do work, outside of her comfort zone. Having fun in a night club and getting clients.

Kagome was dressed in an A line,black long sleeve, open back dress that went up mid thigh that also had a big black bow on the back. Kagome and, the rest of

the girls walked up to the bar.

"Four vodka sodas" Chiyo said as she grabbed a hundred dollar bill from her clutch.

"Four?" Kagome said

"We don't our baby's first time to scare her" Ai said teasingly as the rest of the girls laughed.

Kagome frowned and raised her eyebrow.

"One vodka soda" Kagome told the bartender.

The Chiyo and the others smiled and gasped out of excitement.

"This ones on me gorgeous " the bartender winked as he gave Kagome her drink. Kagome just smiled back practically making the young bartender faint.

"You wouldn't" Ai said as she looked forward.

Kagome took the straw off the glass cup and drank half of the vodka soda in one drink. Chiyo and the rest of her friends cheered as Kagome put the glass on

the table.

"Don't have too much fun now, wait till you meet Shinji and Kuro, there both loaded" Haru said smiling excitedly.

"Here you need some of this now" Chiyo said as she pulled out a little zip-log bag filled with coke out of her purse.

Kagome just stared wide eyed at the little zip-log bag.

"It'll make the night so much more fun" Chiyo said

Kagome smiled and nodded her head in agreement. Chiyo then smiled back and put some on Kagome's hand. Kagome took some and gasped

"Oh!" Kagome said as she giggled.

"Isn't it something" Chiyo said as she took some herself

Kagome just nodded as she felt like a new person.

Ai grabbed Kagome's drink and gave it to her as they all walked through the dance floor to a table.

"There they are!" A man wearing a dark grey suite said happily.

"We missed you guys" Chiyo said as she and the rest of the girls hugged and kissed who Kagome assumed to be Shinji and Kuro on the cheek.

"Ai, beautiful" the man with wearing a black suite said as he kissed Ai on the cheek.

"Thanks you too, Kuro this is here is Kagome" Ai introduced

Kuro's eyes widened and mouth dropped open as he looked Kagome up and down practically drooling.

"Kagome" Kuro said her name humorously as he smiled and opened his arms out for a hug.

Kagome giggled as she walked toward and hugged Kuro.

"Looks like you girls already have drinks" Kuro said as he had his arm around Kagome's shoulders.

"So bye us shots then" Miyu said

"Great idea, seven shots of vodka it is then" Kuro said.

After of a couple of drinks Kagome and the rest of all them danced. While Kagome was dancing, she must have been a little drunk since she ended up dancing

with two guys who were easy on the eyes.

Kuro then whispered in Kagome's ears telling her for them to sit back down.

Kagome smiled and nodded and Kuro took her hand and walked back to there table.

"Lets get another round" Kuro said as he motioned the bartender.

Kagome laughed and shook her head "no, no I'm fine, i cant do another" Kagome said between giggles.

"No,no I'm not drinking alone" Kuro replied teasingly.

The bartender brought two drinks for them.

"Oh!" Kagome said after she took a drink while she had her hand on her mouth.

Kuro laughed "You are so cute"

Kagome just smiled, as she put her drink down on the table.

"Can ask you a question" Kuro asked as he put his arms around her waist.

"Is it rhetorical?"

"Maybe" Kuro said as winked

Kagome giggled and nodded.

"Do you think you would let me kiss you, because I don't think i can restrain myself anymore" Kuro said he got closer to Kagome's face.

Kagome stared at him for moment then she grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Then he put her on his lap, as Kagome wrapped her legs

around him. He rubbed her back as they continued to kiss, Kagome then broke the kiss as she began to kiss his check down to his neck causing him to breath

hard. Kuro grabbed her face and crashed his lips against hers.

"Lets get out of here" Kuro whispered.

Kagome was catching her breath and nodded her head.

Kuro picked her off by couch and put her on the ground, they then walked out of the club.

* * *

They went to his suite in a nice hotel. Kuro then wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and began kissing her. He then picked her up and took her to her

room.

"Don't worry, i know what you only do" Kuro said as he sat on the bed with Kagome's hands on his shoulders.

Kagome removed his tie and lower her head to his ear and whispered "Then this'll be fun"

She kissed him while she took of his black jacket, breathing heavily .

Kuro then started to rub her thighs as he she took of his button up black shirt. She took of her dress leaving her in a strapless black bra and underwear. She

got on top of him smiling as she continued to kiss him. The night when on like any other appointment with a regular client would be.

And the same though would always come in her mind. That Kagome was a good girl.


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata was walking through the streets of the village. She was planning on meeting Kagome at her home at the hotel to spend time together.

Then she saw a group of a variety of people trying to see what was going and photographers taking pictures.

Hinata then walked toward the scene and her eyes became wide at what she saw.

"Oh c'mon like you never wanted to have some fun with us" the girl who was in Kagome's picture of friends said as she winked at the photographers who were

taking pictures of the scene.

Then Kagome walked out of the clinic with a security holding her arm looking as if the life was drained from her.

Hinata couldn't believe the fact that they were all caught. She remembered how Kagome told her that some of the security knew what was going on in the

clinic.

Then she an older woman who looked about twenty three, who was talking taking quickly to Kagome and the other girls.

Kagome then caught sight if Hinata and gave a look of sorrow and guilt.

The ninjas who were holding them, now were taking them into the prison.

The crowd of people cease to calm down, as now they were talking about how young Kagome, and the rest of the girls were. The photographers tried asking

them questions but Kagome and the rest of the girls just were being taken inside the prison.

Before Kagome was taken inside she looked at Hinata once more and just stared at her for a brief moment. It was if she knew what was going to happen and

she didn't mind it.

Then it happen.

She was out of sight now inside the prison.

Hinata then looked down as took her necklace from her neck and just looked at it, remembering the day Kagome gave it to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome laid in her bead thinking about those judging eyes, and how they were so many of them as they questioned her in the prison.

Now she was in her room at the hotel that she called home, thinking how it wasn't over yet. How she had to get interrogated, and being sent to court. While

she thought of all that she had a memory of a flashback back when her mother and father would argue with each other, and how her mother told her to go to

her closet and pray. But not even God could help her.

Today she had to go meet with Erina and the others to speak with a lawyer at city hall.

She got dressed in a straight black sweetheart neckline dress with cap sleeves with black tights underneath,. She put on a black button up velvet poncho that

had a bow in the front the poncho, and she wore leather gloves that went up to her wrist. Before she got out of her suite she put on black sunglasses and

grabbed her purse and took a breath and walked out.

As soon as she was outside the hotel she was swarmed with paparazzi.

Kagome was alarmed as she quickly looked at the huge crowd before her.

"Kagome, Kagome! How do you feel about all this?"'One of the paparazzi asked her as they all had microphones and taking pictures of her. Kagome was silent

for a brief moment, trying to soak in what was happening. She thought of what she needed to say.

Kagome cleared her throat and smiled ,"Well I'm a firm believer in Karma and I think this situation was attracted into my life because it was supposed to be a

huge learning lesson for me to grow and expand as a spiritual human being. I see myself being like any other person. God didn't give me these talents and

looks to just sit around being a model or being famous..I want to lead a huge charity organization. I want to lead a country, for all I know." Kagome said with a

smirk.

Then the paparazzi went even more crazy with the information they just heard and threw more questions for her. Then security came over and settled the

paparazzi and took Kagome from the crowd and Kagome waved to the paparazzi before she left.

Kagome was now in a big white room with big leather rolling chairs around a wooded large desk of city hall.

There lawyer that was representing them was one of Erina's friends and actually knew about the massage clinic before they were all caught.

"Karou, times like these make me me happy that your mother made you go to law school" Erina said

Karou smiled "Well with my help, well the court to realize that what you girls were doing isn't that different then from any other job"

"If you think about it we all have a little whore in all of us, I mean we can all be bought even though not exclusively with money" Chiyo said making the rest of

the girls chuckle.

"Our identity is not limited to our physical parts, especially not our sexual parts." Erina said nodding her head, while everyone agreed.

"That may be true, but the court can't get over how young you girls are for doing this type of thing" Karou said looking at the rest of the girls.

"..Well were all close to eighteen or eighteen.." Ai said warily.

The rest of the girls just stayed silent. Realizing that there age wasn't the only problem, but what they did and the drugs they found in the clinic. They each

were thinking the same thing.

No one thought they were good girls anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome was dressed in a black Aline skirt over black mesh tights. With a black fitted,

velvet off the shoulder long sleeve tucked in her skirt. She put on black Mary Jane

kitten heels and she had her hair tied in a high pony tail and was wearing black

sunglasses.

Today was the day where she would either be found guilty or innocent for what she

believed to be hurting no one.

"Okay" Kagome said to herself as she walked out of the side of the building toward the

front of the court house.

Then as she expected, paparazzi and photographers were taking pictures.

They were asking many questions at once, and she didn't pay attention to any one of

them.

Kagome turned around before she went inside the court building and faced them.

"I look forward to my day in court" Kagome said sternly as she walked inside the

building and leaving the paparazzi behind her still taking pictures as she went inside.

Kagome was then escorted inside the court and was seated next to Chiyo and the

others. Kagome looked to the side and saw the look on there faces. From afar they

looked beautiful, but there eyes showed all what they went through.

Then her attention was caught by the gavel that hit the desk that started the hearing

and In that moment the sound of the gavel hitting the desk ended the hearing

Kagome and the rest of the girls walked out escorted by security one by one out of the court with different reactions.

Erina was sentenced to four years in prison for child prostitution.

Chiyo was sentenced to a rehab facility for a year for drug use.

Then they were the rest of them ;Ai, Haru, Miyu, and Kagome. Who were all

sentenced to four years of probation.

Kagome walked out of the court building with her face red from crying. She was now

met with judging eyes that she couldn't handle to see.


	10. Chapter 10

Six weeks later. Six weeks later and Kagome was still wasn't used to being treated like a criminal.

Today she was seated in one of her couches in her suite in the hotel where she still lived today. She wore a black Aline 1950s-inspired dress

with fabric-covered buttons down the front and the dainty cap sleeves and fitted bodice that tied around the waist into a bow.

She was to be interviewed for a magazine today.

"Kagome, are things any easier for you?" The female reporter asked nicely.

"Things were never really easy for me,especially when i was younger" Kagome replied

"Are you still in some sort of contact with any of the rest of the girls?"

"..No, I'm not. Life seemed to just take them wherever but there's not a day where i don't think about all of them" Kagome said

"I'm sorry to hear that, but do you still hold any memories back when you were at the clinic?" The reporter asked.

"Yes, the good and the bad."

"What do you mean by that ?"

"Well believe it or not, I was saved with what that job offered me. You see my parents just left me by myself. Alone. Just like that,and i was

offered money to support me so i wouldn't starve or suffer. So I had no choice but to take the opportunity. Life is hard. And I learned that the

hard way."

"And the bad?" The reporter asked so she can go one on taking.

"Well that's easy... People who didn't know the truth about the situation...That i was really a good girl" Kagome said with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Hinata walked toward her mailbox and opened to find a letter. She then read that it was for her, but had no name from who it was from.

She took the letter out side and sat down on a bench. She then opened the letter and began to read.

"My dear friend Hinata,

If you are reading this i am no longer living here in the village since i could no longer handle the judging eyes that i face everyday there. I now live with my aunt

who is very sweet and supportive. Little by little I'm getting the childhood that i never had. I'm glad you came into my life. And I want you to know that i will

always have the tenderest feelings of friendship with you. And whenever you look at the necklace i gave you,'I hope you think of me as i think of you whenever

i do.

With much love,

Kagome "

Hinata smiled as tears fell from her eyes. She got her necklace and looked at it.

"..Two peas in a pod" Hinata whispers to herself as she kissed the necklace as her tears continue to fall.

She looked up from her necklace to the sky and smiled. Knowing it was better this way.


End file.
